totaldrama_project_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Donavan In The Bathroom
Donavan In The Bathroom is the Lyrics Donavan: I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall I could stay right here or disappear and nobody'd even notice at all I'm a creeper in a bathroom cause my buddy kinda left me alone but I'd rather fake pee than stand awkwardly and pretend to check a text on my phone Everything felt fine when I was half of a pair and through no fault of mine there's no other half there Now I'm just Donavan in the bathroom Donavan in the bathroom at a party Forget how long its been I'm just Donavan in the bathroom Donavan in the bathroom at a party No, you can't come in I'm waiting it out 'til it's time to leave and picking at grout as I softly grieve I'm just Donavan who you don't know Donavan flying solo Donavan in the bathroom by himself All by himself I am hiding, but he's out there Just ignoring all our history Memories get erased And I'll get replaced with a newer cooler version of me And I hear a drunk girl Singing along to Whitney through the door "I wanna dance with somebody!" And my feelings sink Cause it makes me think Now there's no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore now it's just Donavan in the bathroom Donavan in the bathroom at a party I half regret the beers Donavan in the bathroom Donavan in the bathroom at a party As I choke back the tears I'll wait as long as I need Til my face is dry Or I'll just blame it on weed Or something in my eye I'm just Donavan Who you don't know Donavan flyin' solo Donavan in the bathroom by himself Knock, knock, knock, knock They're gonna start to shout soon Knock, knock, knock, knock Ah hell yeah I'll be out soon Knock, knock, knock, knock Donavan: It sucks he left me here alone Knock, knock, knock, knock Donavan: Here in this teenage battlezone Clang, clang, clang, clang Donavan: I feel the pressure blowing up Bang, bang, bang, bang Donavan: My big mistake was showing up Splash, splash, splash, splash Donavan: I throw some water in my face And I am in a better place I go to open up the door But I can't hear knocking Anymore And I can't help but yearn For a different time And then I look in the mirror And the present is clear And there's no denying I'm just ... at a party Is there a sadder sight Mmmmmmmmm Donavan in the bathroom at a party This is a heinous night I wish I stayed at home instead Watching cable porn Or wish I offed myself instead Wish I was never born I'm just Donavan Who's a loner So he must be a stoner Rides a PT Cruiser God, he's such a loser Donavan flying solo Who you think that you know Donavan in the bathroom by himself All by himself All by himself When all you know about me is my name Awesome party I'm so glad I came Category:Songs